The Trial
by Aulok24
Summary: Minister Cornelius Fudge prepares for the most important trial since the days of the Dark Lord. A humorous look at the Wizarding Court - I threw this together in about an hour, so it isn't my best writing. Just enjoy the story.


**The Trial**

Cornelius Fudge took his seat and glanced around at the rest of the Wizengamot. How he hated trials, he thought to himself, what's more when there's a full court. It was such a nuisance playing Minister of Magic. He much preferred to remain looked in his office reading "Marvin the Mad Muggle" comics as his secretary did all the real work. But there was no sense daydreaming about issue #431 - He would need all his wits about him now. This was a very important trial, probably the most important to occur since the years after Voldemort's reign. Eugh, Fudge twitched. Even just thinking the name sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you ready Minister?" Came a voice from Fudge's left.

"Quite ready." he replied, taking off his lime green bowler hat and shoving it under his seat. Steeling his face, Fudge continued, "Send in the accused, Madam Marsh."

"The Accused may now enter." Madam Marsh stated loudly, her voice ringing throughout the courtroom. Immediately, all the voices which had been chatting tensely a moment before became dead silent. Slowly, the entrance doors swung inward.

In walked the accused, flanked by half a dozen trained SWAT Wizards. Her blonde haire was piled in a disorderly bun on top of her head. She had no make-up on, even if she could have used it. She was still in her pyjamas for pity's sake - And horrendous pyjamas they were. Tiny puppies chased miniature kittens across the bright yellow fabric that covered her from neck to foot - it was too much to look at. Fudge averted his eyes and said in the most commanding tone he could muster, "Please Ma'am. Take a seat."

The woman took confident strides towards the lone chair sitting in the center of the court, doing her best to appear nonchalant - It was a bit unnerving. "Cool as a cucumber." Fudge heard the gruff voice of Alastor Moody remark, somewhere off behind him. He couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. If only he were back in his office with Marvin the Muggle and his wacky antics...

The loud clanking of metal brought Fudge back from his reverie. The chains attached to her chair had immediately bound the woman when she sat down. But that was to be expected - Why would she get special treatment? The court followed the same procedure with all first class felons.

"Right. The accused is present. Let us begin." Fudge looked down to his right at the official court scribe. The wizard carefully inked his quill and gave a nod to Fudge in return.

"You have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer to the charge of relaying information of the Wizarding world to Muggle. Please confirm that you are in fact-"

"Please, let's just get this over with." the woman interrupted, nearly knocking Fudge off his seat from shock. "You all know who I am," she continued, "And what I did. Let's just skip to the part where I'm pardoned."

"That isn't possible, Ma'am." Fudge answered in what he hoped was a cold, hard voice. It wasn't. "You have spread valuable wizarding secrets into the Muggle world. Are you aware of the mayhem this had caused? The sheer number of Memory Charms!" Fudge broke himself off. He was starting to rant, and ranting was not becoming.

"Do you admit to your charges?" He asked, taking the direct approach.

"But of course." The woman answered. "Quite frankly I'd be insulted if someone else took the credit. It was all my doing, with no outside help."

Fudge was flabbergasted. She seemed - proud - of nearly bringing the wizarding world to a halt. He expected some whining, begging, even bribery - but not this. "Why did you do it?" He got out at last.

"Revenge." The woman answered. You could tell that is her hands were free, she would just be filing her nails obliviously.

But the court erupted at her remark. Everyone began to talk at once and nothing could be heard.

"Just because you were expelled...!"

"All this over a broken wand!"

"Was the Muggle world really that bad?"

"Order! Order, please!" Fudge shouted, regaining his composure and 'taking control'. "I will not have such obscene behavior in my courtroom!"

Slowly, the room quieted down, mainly because everyone realized there was no sense in shouted...and they wanted to shut Fudge up.

"Thank you." The Minister said, setting his gavel back down and running his hand through what was left of his hair. "Madam, will you give us no true reason on why you caused our world to very nearly come to a screeching halt?"

"I've already said all I need to." She answered. "You broke my wand, and sent me into the Muggle world, so of course I hate you. Why not make a little money selling all of your secrets?" The woman flashed a big smile at the crowds, and continued with her speech. "But don't worry about it. It's only a fad. Do you think the Muggles actually believe in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic? It's all entertainment for them! They think I'm gifted in coming up with such an in-depth fantasy. But soon they'll get bored and it will pass on. You needn't worry."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we shall take no chances. Since you have admitted your guilt, the only thing left is to vote on your punishment. I for one will rest easier if you were to have a permanent residence in Azkaban. All in favor?"

Simultaneous, the right hand of every wizard in the court room rose. No hesitation.

"I hereby sentence you to a life imprisonment in Azkaban - no parol. Enjoy your stay, Ma'am."

"You can't!" She screamed, as the chains holding her to her chair suddenly lifted and the SWAT Wizards began to herd her out the door. She would have said more, but a quick silencing charm left her speechless. Within seconds, the doors closed behind her.

"I hereby adjourn this session of the Wizangamot. You are all free to go." Fudge announced, banging his gavel one last time. Ahh, it was over...

"You needn't worry, Minister." The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebot boomed behind him. Fudge turned to face the man, ready to hear what was to be said next. "Within 72 hours, all memory of her escapades will be wiped from the Muggle world. The global memory charm is ready."

"Good, good." The Minister answered. "One less thing for me to think about." Or rather, one less thing for his secretary to think about, but he didn't say that out loud. "I will be very relieved when all of this is over. Muggles have been prying around everywhere. Dear Harry Potter has been reduced to living the life of a hermit. Imagine having your Hogwarts years revealed to the entire Muggle world! It's amazing he hasn't checked himself into St Mungo's."

"He suffered the most out of any of us." Shacklebot agreed. "I'm glad she'll be in Azkaban forevermore, that J.K. Rowling. She always was a troublemaker."


End file.
